Boiling Point
by DJ Rose
Summary: The turtles are distracted from their old training when a new ally introduces innovative thinking into their world. ONESHOT Includes OC from Friends Through Time


Andy turned the faucet off, carefully holding the handle of the pot as she walked over to the stove. Setting the pot down on a front burner, she reached over and turned the dial to high. Taking a step back, McCallister put her hands on her hips, setting the silver pot with a steady gaze. She stood there for a few moments before reaching behind and grabbing a nearby chair.

Now seated in front of the old stove, Andree leaned back in the chair crossing one leg over the other and making herself comfortable. The room was fairly quiet, but for the sounds of the guys sparring in the next room. She hadn't been too keen on watching them train, so decided to find something else to pass the time. On a scavenger hunt of the cupboards, Andree found some pasta. So here she was now, watching water boil.

A few moments passed, Andy engrossed in every little bubble that was beginning to form on the inside of the pot. So much, in fact, that she never even noticed Michelangelo walk into the room. He started rummaging through the lower cabinets looking for something when he realized what his human friend was doing.

"Um, are you okay?" Mikey asked, stepping up next to Andree.

"Have you ever watched water boil?" she questioned him in response, never breaking her gaze.

"Can't say that I have. Heard it was great fun though." He replied, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"It can be quite soothing, watching the bubbles rise to the surface. You should try it, might be a good substitute for meditation." Andree stole a glance at the turtle before motioning toward the chair not far from where he stood.

Not really wanting to go back out and spar with his brothers, Michelangelo shrugged and grabbed the chair, pulling it up to sit next to Andy. He leaned forward resting his head on his hands, staring at the water. This was the sight that greeted Donatello as he entered the kitchen area from the next room. He stopped in mid stride, looking at the pair.

"I don't even want to ask, but I'm going to anyway. What are you two doing?" he arched a brow as he turned to face them.

"Watching water boil," came the simple answer from Mikey. Donnie only became more confused. Walking over to where they sat, he used his bo staff for leverage as he leaned in to get a better look at the boiling water.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"Bubbles." Andree answered with a single word.

Leonardo wandered into the room in search of his two brothers, only to find them and Andree crowded around the stove. His curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to see what had pulled Mikey and Donnie away from their training.

"What's going on?" Leo asked innocently, completely unaware as to what he was getting himself into.

"Water boiling." Donatello replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Andy says it might be better then meditating." Michelangelo piped up, casting a sideways glance at his older brother. Leo scoffed but moved to look into the pot, nonetheless. Sure enough, he too became entranced in the magic of the bubbles.

A minute or two passed before Raphael came stomping into the room, muttering to himself about having to wait for everyone and what possibly could be holding them up. He stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that greeted him. Blinking a few times, Raph's mouth opened as if he was going to say something then shut again. Moments passed before he found his voice.

"Leo, I thought you said you were going to find the others?" the question, though somewhat redundant, was asked anyway.

"I did, and I _have_ found them." he answered.

"Then what's this?" Raphael threw his hands into the air, indicating the crazy sight before him. Andree was still seated, leaned back and relaxed. Michelangelo was now at the very edge of his chair, forearms resting on the front of the oven. With his foot resting on the back of Mikey's chair, Donatello was leaning in looking over his brother's shoulder. Leonardo was on the other side of Andree, his hand resting on her chair and staring intently at the silver pot.

"Hush, it's almost done." Mikey said waving off Raphael's question, watching the water bubbles as they started to rise more rapidly.

Raphael just stood there, unsure of what to say in reply to that. Were his brothers and friend really watching water boil? There was no way. It had to be one of Donnie's weird experiments, or Mike's practical jokes. It couldn't be something as simple, or as strange, as watching water boil.

But it was, because sure enough after Michelangelo had spoke, a steady steam started to rise from the pot and a mass of large bubbles broke through the surface. In that same moment, everyone went into motion. The three turtles that had been standing there went back to their original tasks from when they first entered the room, and Andy grabbed the bag of pasta. It was as if they had never been watching and waiting.

Watching all of this unfold, Raph just looked on in disbelief. He didn't move when Mikey and Donatello brushed him as they passed, or when Leo told him they were going to start training again. He just stood there as Andree poured the noodles into the pot and began stirring them. Looking up, she noticed that he hadn't left with the others. Pulling up a spoonful of pasta, she turned to him.

"Hungry?" The only response Andy got from him was a blank stare before he turned and left the room. All she heard was a faint muttering, catching only a few words, such as "looney" and "whacko", among others. McCallister merely laughed and went about looking for some sort of sauce to complete the meal.


End file.
